T Men
by GonardWithTheTDL
Summary: 22 teens from a tv show return to their normal lives, then 1 month later everything starts changing and the 22 teens just disapear..... Its up to one and another to find each other and make a new team and save the world before it is destroyed.
1. What is the cast up to?

**Ok for the record i dont own anything that is Total Drama Island/Action all i can say now is please enjoy the story and stayed tuned for what is yet to come.**

* * *

It had been one year sense all the hell ended in total drama action, every camper went their seperate ways but still kept in contact with their boyfriend or girlfriend so here is what everyone has been up to sense total drama action had ended. Chapter 1 is a bio of when they returned tp school, Chapter 2 is a clip of their lives sense they returned, Chapter 3 is when the worse begins, (aka story begins)

* * *

Beth- Beth went back to school in her junior year and had made new friends and is the lead singer in her choir class and is now one of the popular girls for being in the Total Drama series, Beth is single.

Bridgette- Bridgette is in her junior year and made even more friends and still surfed with all her old friends and new friends, Bridgette is still haveing a wonderful and loving relationship with Geoff.

Cody- Cody had finnaly become the cool kid in his junior year of highschool and he is a love machine and gets alot of girls hovering over him falling in love with him but is happy to reject every single one of them, Cody is currently single of choice. (Cody is my favorite im gonna try and not let him be hangin with the ladys)

Courtney- Courtney became the class president and has made a bunch of friends and she avoids all conversations about Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, Courtney and Duncan have a strong relationship.

Dj- Dj went back to his junior year hanging with his old friends and got two jobs at a petting zoo and and at a pet shelter takeing care of the animals, Dj is currently single.

Duncan- Duncan returned to the detention hall (aka juvie) and resumed his rule as the tough guy after beating up the new leader, Duncan and Courtney have a strong relationship.

Eva- Eva returned to her junior year of highschool as a role model to boys to try and be tougher then she is but have all failed, Eva is resumed single.

Ezekiel- Ezekiel returned to his home school lessons and wondered if he was in longer if he would of had one friend, Ezekiel is single sadly. (One of my favorite dudes)

Geoff- Geoff returned to his junior year with the usual F's and returned to his party boy life style, Geoff and Bridgette are still haveing a wondeful relationship with Bridgette, he also invites her to his partys.

Gwen- Gwen returned to junior year and was alittle less goth and started acting like a normal 16 year old girl but was still many goth, Gwen and Trent got back together and have never been happyer.

Harold- Harold started getting respect but not much, he is still getting bullied in his junior year but he jokes around with the bullies and teaches them what they are doing wrong, Harold is not in a relationship and has an important reason. (Another one of my favorites im rooting for him in TDA)

Heather- Heather started getting nicer around the end of Total Drama Action and in her junior year made friends with some of them and has been nicer to people ever sense she left the film lot, Heather is not in a relationship at the moment.

Izzy- Izzy went back to her junior year as crazy as ever and joined martial arts to get tougher to finnaly beat Chef soon, Izzy and Owen are broken up and are still good friends but have no more feelings for each other. (Sorry Iwen fans.......is that was you call I honest to god have no idea what its called can someone explain please)

Justin- Justin returned to his junior year talking and is hotter then ever and girls think he has gotten hotter sense he is now useing his new hair flip, Justin is somehow single.

Katie- Katie returned to her junior year with Sadie and the two made more friends and are now sitting at the cool table claiming they kissed Justin, Katie is currently single at the moment.

Leshawana- Leshawana went back to her junior year, bragging about being on Total Drama Island and Action and all her friends wheir jelous with a capital J, Leshawana is currently single.

Lindsay- Lindsay is now in her junior year with all the guys looking at what they couldnt have and all the girls very jelous, Lindsay is still seeing Tyler but mainly forgets who he is. (ps you should see what she says in gym class)

Noah- Noah returned to junior year with his buddy Joey and they started getting better with the crowd as Noah resumed his role as class president and is rank 1 in World of Warcraft, Noah is currently on the market. (Once again im a fan but this time of Noah, I like nerdy guys in this show they are awesome)

Owen- Owen returned to junior year with a bunch of people feeling bad that he was unfairly voted off and should of kept the 100 grand and most of them wheir not Courtney fans, Owen and Izzy are broken up and are good friends but dont have any remaining feelings for each other. (I like Owen screw Courtney i hope she loses very soon sorry Courtney fans but she is just evil)

Saide- Sadie returned to her junior year with Katie and the two made more friends and are now sitting at the cool table claiming they kissed Justin, Sadie is currently single at the moment. (Trust me their is no diffrence in their lives in like any way)

Trent- Trent returned to his friends and band in their junior year of highschool and has joined the debat team to cheer rights to his school and randomly sings them sometimes, Trent got back together with Gwen and are haveing a perfect relationship with a fresh new start.

Tyler- Tyler returned with some jelous friends wishing they had Lindsay and felt bad they kicked him out over Courtney sense she could of saved them from a lose, but Tyler didnt complain, Tyler is still dateing Lindsay but Lindsay keeps forgetting who is which is getting on his nerves alitte. (Im also a Tyler fan, these are the main people i like i honestly like everyone except Courtney and Beth)

* * *

**As this episode comes to an end i didnt show my writeing skills BUT next chapter you will get to see how well i do with typeing im gonna work till i have the first three chapters then ill go to bed it half an hour past midnight so wish me luck. Oh and ps i also like Izzy and Bridgette**


	2. A clip from life

**Once again i dont own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, I wish I did but well who dosent, anyway enjoy a clip of the characters lives sense Total Drama Action ended. Ps my story will be better then this its just im doing these out of wim and didnt have these plans the story is pretty planned so sorry.**

* * *

**Beth:**

Beth walked into her first day of her junior year looking at the jelous faces of her old enemys and friends as she ran into her friend Lisa. "Hi Lisa, ive missed you so much." Beth told her old best friend as her friend gave her a smile back.

"Hey Beth, Ive missed you to and you have became really famous around here sense TDI and TDA." Lisa had told Beth as Beth looked around to see many glances on her as people came up to her curious of what Beth's plans are after the Total Drama series.

"Omg Beth, are you gonna invite your other friends here to see us?" A popular girl named Brooke asked Beth as she was eager to meet other TDI guys and girls.

"Only if they feel like comeing up here, im not going to force them to come here," Beth told as some people silenced and looked sad. "Now if you dont excuse me, I have Choir class to try out for and i have a good feeling about it." Beth said as she walked away with Lisa as some people followed her for no reason.

* * *

**Bridgette**:

Bridgette just swam back on her surf board to her friends as she just rode a killer wave. "So what have I missed sense being on tv and stuff?" Bridgette tried to ask not wanting to brag about being on tv and stuff hoping no one asked about her early elimination in Total Drama Action.

"Not much Bridge, you've been the word around here and we wheir shocked you made it that long in Total Drama Island sense you wheir mostly on land." Bridgette's friend Drake said as everyone laughed as Bridgette soon joined in knowing she couldnt win.

"I was suprised to but it was a great experience makeing new friends and being on tv." Bridgette said with a smile now trying to show off alittle.

"Oh you mean like your make out sessions with Geoff." Her friend Julie asked as her friends wondered as they always found their relationship exciting.

"Enough talk guys lets go surfing." Bridgette said as her pony tail hit Julie in the face and they all went back to the waves and they all surfed and Drake fell off alot.

* * *

**Cody:**

Cody walked into his school and when he opened the door their wheir alot of shrieking girls as Cody closed his ears to etempt to recover from the blow as alot of girls ran over him with questions. "Cody!!!!!!!! We are so happy to see you will you sign my bra?" An exicted girl asked Cody as he was wondering to do so or no.

Cody then opened his mouth then another quesiton hit him. "Do you still have feelings for Gwen?!?!?" Cody then shut his mouth in defeat then opened it again as another question came.

"Cody wanna go out sometime, ill pay if I have to?" Another girl asked as Cody once again opened his mouth and finnaly got to talk.

"I uh gotta got to the bathroom, ill see you ladys later." Cody with a wink as the girls shrieked again and covered his ears again as he walked towards the bathroom to his dismay.

"WATCH IT GEEK!" His old bullied ordered Cody as Cody didnt mind in the least.

"If you dont move next time we will buy a bear and have you guys get aqainted." The second bully said as he high fived the main one.

"You may be good with the girls but we guys still think of you as a nerd so watch it, GOT IT!" Cody rolled his eyes and nodded and kept walking to his urnal thinking only one thing.

"They are just jelous of my lady skills, I wonder if she will like them."

* * *

**Courtney:**

Courtney returned to her high school as she entered with glares from some kids and jelous glares as she ran into one of her old friends curious to ask why she got glares, maybe they wheir jelous she was on TDI. "Hey guys, why are people glareing at me?"

"Cause, most of this school is Owen fans and they all got sad when you got him kicked out." Her friend Paige told her as Courtney sighed alitte.

"I did it so he could stop messing up the challenges for us he thought we wheir food." Courtney said with alittle fear of what would of happened if he stayed any longer.

"Just try to ignore the Owen fans for alittle while and go back to your class president campaign." Her other friend Todd said as they all walked to the gym to sign her up for cass president.

* * *

**DJ:**

DJ was at the petting zoo takeing care of the animals as his friends walked over to him. "Hey DJ we knew you would be here." His friend Toby had said to the gentle giant as DJ walked over to his friend.

"Yeah i took my job back sense i got back yesterday." DJ said as he went back to combing the goat.

"Hey DJ did you hear what happened in the news?" His friend Laurie asked.

"No, i try to avoid the news, sometimes it gives me bad pictures." DJ said reply to Laurie's question.

"Well what happened was.....

* * *

**Duncan:**

Duncan decided to beat up a kid for no reason and went back to his cell to watch tv and was shocked what he saw on the news. "Whats going on and what does this mean."

* * *

**Eva:**

"Get up wimp and fight me like a man!" Eva roared at Colin as he ran up to punch Eva but Eva threw him off with barely any effort. "Is this the best this school has got?" Eva asked confused on how weak her school was.

"Well Eva, we dont work out 24/7 like you do so give us a break." Colin snapped at Eva as she threw him to the ground again.

"Im out of here i need to go do something" Eva said as she walked off and vanished infront of the kids in the gym room.

* * *

**Ezekiel:**

Ezekiel was at his home school lesson with his mom and she was teaching him square roots. Ezekiel was looking out the window not listening wondering if he had made friends on TDI. "Ezekiel what is the square root of 144?" His mom asked as Ezekiel turned back to look at his mom.

"The answer is 12." Ezekiel said as the doorbell rang and his mom went to get the door and came back 10 minutes later with a big box.

"Ezekiel I think its for you?" His mom said as she handed him the present and as he opened it he found out it was a game system but he never heard of it on tv. He looked amazed as his mom looked at her watch. "Ezekiel i got to get back to school so go play your game system in your room." His mom said as Ezekiel went to play his game system as his mom left the room.

* * *

**Geoff:**

Geoff and his buds wheir partying to the welcome home party for Geoff and they wheir all haveing a blast. "Like i said," Geoff started saying. "You gotta have a party every day of the weak, YEAH!" Geoff screamed as he went back to dancing with his friends.

* * *

**Gwen:**

Gwen was sitting in her room on the computer when she got a message from an account named TheTrueGuitarHero.

TheTrueGuitarHero: Hey Gwen how you doing?

GothAlot: Im doing good, what about you Trent?

TheTrueGuitarHero: Did you hear what happened on the news?

GothAlot: No, why?'

TheTrueGuitarHero: Well.....

(Sorry for the script format but remember thats what aim is like so dont yell at me please)

* * *

**Harold:**

Harold fell to the ground and got back up furious. "Thats not how Duncan did it so get it right next time, GOSH!" Harold screamed at the jocks as he had been teaching them how to bully people.

"Sorry dude what are we supose to do?" The jock Michael asked curious of what he is supose to do.

"For one Duncan dosent take himself down with me when he tackles me. Second you use one hand, put it on my head then push." Harold had said as some of the jocks wheir takeing notes. "Anyway thats it for today we will catch up with this lesson tommarow."

* * *

**Heather:**

Heather walked into her school where everyone went to make an aisle for her as she grew her hair back with all the guys staring and the girls jelous, kind of the oposite of Cody. "Im thristy." Heather had said as she waited for a drink, she was trying to get nicer but wanted one last smell of being famous. All the guys and girls ran around trying to find drinks for her royal hinace.

* * *

**Izzy:**

Izzy came into school on a vine as all of her school ducked in fear as 'she' returned scaring all of the students some having close heart attacks but they all ended up fine. "IM BACK BABY!" Izzy had screamed as all her classmates wheir still flinching. "Why you guys so jumpy, mystery meat day already?"

* * *

**Justin:**

Justin walked into his office with his boss smiling at him. "Im back and let me read that contract." Luckily for Justin, his manager of his modeling was a girl so it was easy to change a loop hole as he checked over it he thought all was good and signed it. "I still require to go to school though just a fall back, but i doubt that would happen."

"Oh that wont be a problem at all." His manger said swooning as he just smiled.

* * *

**Katie & Sadie:**** (They are shareing cause i honest to god just wanna start this story)**

Katie and Sadie wheir sitting at their lunch table with there new friends. "So i like tottaly kissed Justin." Sadie said lieing to make her sound like she kissed the hottest guy on earth. "Katie was there and she got a kiss to."

Katie was looking distracted and went back to the topic. "Yeah but i didnt feel any sparks sense i liked someone else so i let Sadie have Justin so we could stop fighting." All her friends and Sadie wheir shocked as they all threw questions at her to wonder whats happening.

* * *

**Leshawna:**

Leshawna was on the computer as she got an email from Gwen about Ezekiel and she almost fainted of the news.

* * *

**Lindsay:**

Lindsay was talking to her friends about how hard the Total Drama series was. "The main best part was when i started going out with Taylor."

"Ummmm i think his name is Tyler, Lindsay." Belle had said to Lindsay with some laugh in her voice as Chad laughed to.

"His name is not Tyler Lindsay, i think its just Tyler." She said as her friends laughed and she turned to Chad confused looking. "Are you Tyler Lindsay?"

* * *

**Noah:**

Noah as giving a class president speech on the roughness of Total Drama Island was and how he could make sure he didnt make bad choices now knowing what they wheir thanks to Chris Maclean. "And i promise if im elected, to throw a party and invite all the cast of Total Drama Island." He said getting applaudes from everyone knowing that would easily work. 'That was just to easy.' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Owen:**

"HI THERE, HEY THERE, HO THERE!!!!!!!" Owen screamed as he jumped into the door as he got applauds from everyone.

"Owen dude you wheir great!!!!." his friend Paul said as he welcomed back his big old jolly friend.

"I kind of wish i wasnt back, I wanna go back to Total Drama Island." Owen said in the greatest mood he has been in sense he won Total Drama Island.

"You should of won Total Drama Action but that bitch Courtney had to ruin it by being all evil." His friend Stacey had told him but he didnt care.

"Hey dude are you going out with Izzy still." Paul said winking and nudgeing him.

"Nah we went our seperate ways." Owen said but was happy to be back to the smell of mystery meat for god knows what reason.

* * *

**Trent:**

Trent was paceing around his room wondering. "Are the rest of us next, i hope Gwen will be ok."

* * *

**Tyler:**

Tyler was at his football game and the buzzer was about to go out as and his team was down by six as the ball was thrown to him he went for the jump to catch the ball and then he..........missed as the buzzer went out he was sad and his team helped him get over his lose. "EVERY TIME." He said as it happened for the 6th time that season.

* * *

**Thats it for the chapters i know some of them are short but i really wanted to start the next chapter now its time for the cliffhanger for the questions that will most likely happen in the next chapter**

**What happened to Ezekiel, Who sent him the game system, Is Gwen next, Will the rest of them be involved, Will Lindsay ever find Tyler Lindsay. Find out next on the next chapter that is most likely posted right now.**


	3. Off on another adventure

**

* * *

**

Finally the story begins it was suppose to premiere yesterday but im working a double shift. I am working on this cause i play watch this awesome tv show and its time to bring it to total drama island . Any who, let the story begin. PS Ezekiel is not dead, no one dies, im not that cruel.

I dont own tdi

* * *

**Thirty years into the future:**

My name is Cody Bengin, and im telling you the story of exciting events that happened thirty years ago and this book you are about to read is all real including me and my friends being on the show Total Drama Island it may not be famous anymore but you tube it. Enjoy and also thank my publisher his name is Gonard or Michael or Jimmy no idea but ah well enjoy!

* * *

**The Present:**

Trent was pacing around his room thinking. "What happened to Ezekiel and are the rest of us on TDI endangered as well?" Trent said as his dad came into the room.

"Trent you got a package from someone." His dad said as he handed Trent the package and opened it.

"Its a video game system, but ive never head of this one before." Trent said puzzled as his dad left and Trent made the mistake of plugging in the game.

* * *

**Mystery World:**

"Where the hell am I?" Trent asked very confused as when he plugged in the game system and turned it on Trent go sucked into the TV and the power went out at his house then came back on with the game system off.

"You are alright my boy." A mystery voice said to Trent.

"Who are you?" Trent asked scared and confused.

"That dosent matter right now come with me and I will make sure you are safe." The mystery man had said as Trent followed him to find out what was going on."

* * *

**Harold's House:**

Harold got home late from his bullying seminar and went straight to his room but tripped over a brown box. "Who put this box here, GOSH?!" Harold screamed wondering who it was from.

"It came for you in the mail Harold dear." Harold's mom had said as he started opening it to find none other then...........a game system.

"What no controllers how do i play?" Harold plugged the game system into his TV then boom he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Leshawna's House:**

Leshawna was in her room with Gwen patting her on the back. "Its ok girl, Trent is probly just off somewhere i mean, he is a guy so he is probly doing something stupid." Leshawna had said trying to comfort her friend.

"I know but Trent is a straight A student, who would do such a thing?" Gwen wondered as she looked at the clock. "Oh its time for me to go ill see you later Leshawna." Gwen ahd said as she started walking to the door.

"She you later girl, try and feel better." Right as Gwen left the room, Leshawna's mom came in with a box.

"Leshawna you got a present in the mail enjoy." Leshawna's mom gave her the present as Leshawna opened the box to find none other then a game system.

"Who would send me a game system but ah well might as well." Leshawna then plugged in the game system.....

* * *

**Mystery World:**

Harold was walking around for hours wondering where he was as he just ran into someone and fell to the ground. "Watch where your going, Gosh!" Harold had yelled as he turned to see Trent.

"Harold, what are you doing here?" Trent had asked kind of happy to see a familiar face.

"I got zapped here i dont know how but where are we?" Harold had asked as he turned to Trent who sighed.

"Follow me, I know a guy who can explain everything." Trent had told Harold as Trent led Harold to a big house.........

* * *

**Cody's house and his pov**.

We all gathered here with the same package and the worry of our friends. "I think we all know why we are here" I told them calmy.

"I dont." Geoff said.

"Anyway we are wondering what happened to our friends who disapeared and they all wheir last scene using these systems." Tyler, my best friend said.

"We are all here because if we all disapear, we are going to go in at the same time." I said as some wondered if that was a good idea.

"Why should we, it is pretty much a death trap." Heather said worrying about herself like usual.

"Because our friends are in there and we arent leaving them for dead, no matter what." Noah said standing up with me and Tyler.

"Yeah Harold, Ezekiel. Trent, and Leshawna, all gone." I said. " That is just 4 to many."

"If anyone wants to back out now, we understand." Tyler said as none ubjected, not even Heather.

"Alright, I packed us all food, water, and shelter equipment." I said handing each other them some equipment. "Lets go." I said as I plugged in the consol and everything was a blur.

* * *

**Myestery world, Tylers pov.**

"Is everyone ok?" I asked as most of us said yup. "Wait, where are Heather, Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Eva, and Sadie at?" I said as I looked around for my friends.

"I dont see them anywhere." Izzy said soudning worried.

"We are in a Alaska." Noah said as I turned to him confused.

"How do you know?" I asked Noah.

"Because this looks like the same format of marvel ultimate alliance." Noah said wondering.

"But their was no Alaska level." I said.

"Because this isnt the game."

"Then how do you know?"

"Cause ano-" Noah was then cut off from a loud cry.

"Anyone else hear that?" DJ asked scared.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar." Izzy said as we split up looking for the crying.

* * *

**Another part of the video game, Duncan's pov.**

I woke up to only see Courtney, Eva, and Heather. I was mainly relieved to see Courtney. "Where are we?" I asked as I saw they wheir also waking up.

"We are on a volcano rock." Eva said as she looked over the cliff she was laying next to.

"If you come with me I will give you all the answers you want." I mystery guy said who was flying, we didnt have many options so we followed him.

* * *

**Izzy's Pov.**

We all split up to look for the crying when I found the person and I walk forward. "Hello?" I asked as the as when I got close up the person was blue.

"Go away!" The blue creature said as the voice sounded familiar.

"Cody?" I asked as he continued the cry.

"Please go away, im a monster!" Cody screamed still crying.

"You are our friend, just come back with the rest of us." I said as we heard foot steps and I thought it was the others, but I was suprised when me and Cody turned to look.

"Freeze!" The person screamed as they began firing bullets at us.


	4. Lost and Confused

**Alright here is episode two and it is gonna be awesome!**

**Also check out the story Fatal Attraction, by CanadianNinja its awesome!**

* * *

**Cody's pov**

They began firing at me and Izzy as I rushed towards her and teleported out of the way just in time. We wheir now behind the two soldiers and I jumped on them making them head butt with each other knocking them out.

"Cody, how did you do that?" Izzy asked me, confused.

"I woke up earlier then you guys, I discovered I had powers, came with the blue fur." I told her seeming like a hero.

"That was awesome! I wonder what I have! I hope I can fly and make people heads explode!" Izzy cheered as I gave my nervous laugh, I like Izzy, I just dont want her having that power.

"I wonder how the oth-" I was cut off by hearings of gun fire and female screaming.

"Noah needs to stop screaming like a girl." Izzy said.

"Lets get over there and see what's up." I said as we started running towards the gun fire. It was a horrible sight, I saw my friends being forced into a vechile, I would of helped them, but I couldnt see what I was teleporting into or if I could get out.

"Cody, what are we gonna do?" Izzy asked, scared for our friends.

"I dont know." I said even know im freaked out, the car drove away with our friends, it is up to me and Izzy to save them now.

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell.

* * *

**Owen's pov**

I woke up, worried, tired, hungry, I saw Justin and Sadie laying by me, I was wondering where the others wheir. "There they are." I heard a familiar voice say as two dark figures walked towards up and Justin and Saide woke up.

"Is that you Ezekiel?" Justin asked puzzled.

"Ayup, come with us if you want to live, eh." Ezekiel said as we got up and followed him and the blue lady to safety.

* * *

**Tyler's pov.**

Me and the others wheir looking for the crying as we lost Izzy. "Guys, we lost Izzy." I said as they all looked up and wondered where she had walked off to.

"She was here a minute ago." Katie said looking around for Izzy.

"Muties!" I heard a voice scream wondering what was going on. Around 45 soliders walked up and fired warning shots as Noah screamed and they ordered us to get on the ground.

We all got on the ground wondering what was going on, we wheir all hutted into a van with no window and we got hand cuffs on us, I dont think this is fun anymore. I think I saw a blue figure before the door shut wondering what is was, it was kind of freaky looking.

"This van is freezing." I said shivering.

"Dude this thing is air conditioned with heat." Noah said being the smart guy he is.

"Hey guys, where is Gwen?" Bridgette asked as we found no Gwen.

* * *

**Harold's pov.**

Me, Trent, and Leshawna wheir in a ship flying to Alaska. "So he said their wheir around 11 mutants?" I asked as Trent nodded.

"Yeah, he wants us to get them and return them to the mansion." Trent said as he looked at his golden heart he took out of his pocket.

"Dont worry hun, you will see Gwen again." Leshawna said patting him on the back, I would of, but im flying a jet, I know! Awesome! Right?

"I hope so." Trent said as we landed.

* * *

**Gwen's pov.**

I saw Izzy talking to a blue freak. "Izzy becareful, that freak could be dangerous!" I screamed as Izzy and the blue creature turned to look at me.

"Well, I was going to lay off asking you out, so you can stop being mean." The blue creature said having Cody's voice. "You even said I was sane."

"Gwen, this is Cody, you know, our friend." Izzy said as it hurt me making fun of him.

"Oh, Cody im sorry I didnt know, and what even happened to you?" I asked as he looked down.

"I dont know, one minute I was normal, I woke up the next blue." He said, sad.

"Gwen, how did you escape the soldiers, and where are they taking the others?" Izzy asked.

"I wish I knew where they wheir, id go rescue them." I said, missing my friends. "To answer your first question, we wheir looking for the crying and I kind of disted off, I heard gun fire and ran to where we wheir, last I saw was Tyler getting pushed into a truck."

"We have to rescue them, with Cody's now powers he can beat those guys." Izzy said, CODY HAS POWERS?!!?!? I asked myself confused in my head.

"You have powers?" I asked, not believeing it.

"Yup, watch." He said as he disapeared into smoke and appeared infront of me in a flash.

"Wow!" I screamed, scared of what I saw.

"Lets go rescue our friends!" Izzy cheered as we wheir about to head off.

"Not without us your not." A familiar voice said.

* * *

**Trent's pov.**

We wheir walking in the Alaska forest for awhile, we felt lsot, but we always knew where the blackbird was. "So, do we have any leads on where the mutants are?" Harold ask as I shook my head.

"Nope, it would be easier if the professer would come with us." I said, but he couldnt, he was paralized.

"Wow!" I heard a scream, a familiar scream, I raced towards it, with Harold and Leshawna behind me, I knew who it was.

"Lets go rescue our friend!" I heard Izzy cheer as I stepped up to face them.

"Not without us your not." I said as I saw them, it was Gwen! She came all this way just for me! She ran to hug me and I was so happy.

"Monster!" I heard Harold scream, I turned to see a blue creature and walked past Gwen and Harold pressed a button on his eye wear, making a laser with his eyes he shot the monster, but the monster teleported out of the way of the blast. I grew claws in my hands prepared to fight the mutant.

"Dude! Im on your side!" The blue creature screamed, sounding familiar, Izzy and Gwen stood infront of the monster.

"Move so I can take it down, Gosh!" Harold screamed prepared to fire.

"Dont shoot! It isnt a monster, its Cody!" Izzy screamed with sorrow in her voice, Harold lowered his hands and I put my claws back.

"Cody?" I asked kind of confused.

"Yes?" He asked with his smile.

"What happened to you?" I asked as it hurt seeing my friend looking like a monster.

"I wish I knew....." Cody said, turning away.

"Yall need to stop jumping to conclusion." Leshawna said finally making an appearance.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its cool, oh and nice Harold, Laser eyes!" Cody cheered as Harold nodded.

"Not as cool as teleporting!" Harold cheered.

"Can we go back to the subject please." I said as we all nodded and focused.

"Izzy, what did you mean by 'lets go rescue our friend'?" I asked confused.

"Tyler, Noah, Katie, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, and Beth have all been captured by soldiers." Gwen told as we all looked down. "We dont know where Eva, Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, Heather, Justin, and Owen are, but they came in with us."

"I guess Ezekiel is still a mystery." I said as Harold nodded.

"Wheir the soldiers wearing green or brown?" Harold asked.

"Brown, why?" Cody answered and asked.

"Good, it was the MRD, it must of been the workers at H.A.A.R.P." I said as Leshawna and Harold nodded, and Izzy, Cody, and Gwen wheir confused.

"We need to go rescue them, follow us to our ship." Harold said as he put a metal device on the ground.

"Why?" Izzy asked, she seemed ready to go.

"We need to get you guys your bullet proof vests, we aint risking you guys dieing." I said as we all started heading off to the ship.

"What was that metal device you put on the ground Harold?" Cody asked, him and his gadgets.

"So we can find our way back here, it is our best way to find the base and our friends." Harold said as Cody nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Duncan's pov.**

"So what is the plan?" I asked, as the guy flew over to us.

"We will train, and then we will take over the human race." The guy with the bucket said.

"Cool, so where do we train?" I asked.

"Genosha."

* * *

**Another fun chapter, it didnt even take me long, time for the questions. ****Will Harold, Trent, Leshawna, Gwen, Izzy, and Cody rescue their friends from H.A.A.R.P? Who is Duncan working with? Where is the H.A.A.R.P base at? What are Izzy, Gwen, and Leshawna's powers? Will Cody's friends ever stop thinking he is a monster?**

**Answer to 40% of those answers will be answered on the next episode.**


	5. Saving Private Mutie Part 1

**Duncan's pov.**

We trained for one day and the four of us have learned new things about our powers, now our leader wants us to test them on other mutants. "So where are we going?" I asked curious as we all followed him.

"You are all going to a state in the U.S." The boss said. "Their is info there I need and it is important we get it."

"Right so where are we going?" Courtney asked as the boss smiled.

"Alaska."

* * *

**Harold's pov.**

We all took a day to rest up and learn new things about our powers, we are now on our way to the H.A.R.R.P. facitly. But something told me it wouldnt be easy. "So Cody, did you get the blue prints on the base?" I asked Cody who smiled.

"Of course," Cody said. "I learned that their are two ways once we enter, we will split up into two groups of three. Me, Harold, and Izzy will go to the left one. Trent, Leshawna, and Gwen will go to the right."

"Cool, how hard will it be to get in?" Trent asked.

"It will be pretty hard, lets just hope these bullet proof suits work." Cody said, giving his nervous laugh.

"Lets kick some solider butt yall." Leshawna said as we all cheered.

About an hour later we got to the base, their wheir about twenty soliders outside, maybe more, but I knew we could take them. "You guys remember the plan?" I asked as everyone nodded.

"Izzy, Harold with me." Cody said as me and Izzy followed him.

"Harold, ready?" Izzy asked me as I nodded.

"More then ever." I said, alittle scared. Cody then teleported me and Izzy with him behind the gaurds. "Hi there, we are just gonna take your key and." I said as Izzy easily grabbed the key from them, I didnt finish my sentence cause I fired a laser beam launching all the gaurds unconcious.

"Nice dude." Cody said as we high fived.

"Clear!" Izzy screamed as Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna came up.

"Alright lets move ou-" Cody was about to finish his sentence as 4 soliders and a tank came out. "Uh, oh."

"Izzy, Gwen! You guys dont know your powers! Get to safety, we will handle this!" Trent screamed as the two went to safty and we prepared to fight. "Cody and Leshawna, take care of the gaurd, Harold your with me, we are gonna take out that tank."

* * *

**Leshawna's pov.**

Me and Cody ran towards the gaurds, he took the two on the left as I took the two on the right. "Cody behind you!" I screamed as he turned to see gunfire from one of them, he telported out of the way in time but I couldnt find him. I fired two little balls from my hand at two gaurds, the balls blew up knocking the gaurds out. "Alright yall, who is next?" I asked as I turned to see gunfire, Cody teleported behind me and teleported me out of the way.

"It is my turn to fight." Cody said as he teleported back to the fight with the two guys, I was with Gwen and Izzy now, so all we did was watch.

* * *

**Trent's pov.**

Me and Harold wheir up against a tank, and it was pretty strong. "Harold get the top." I said as Harold fired a beam at the tank, not even damageing it.

"Why wont this work, GOSH!" Harold screamed as he got angry. I went up to the tank and started attacking it, I was doing pretty much nothing and the tank was barely damaged, I turned my head to see Cody taking down two gaurds, but then I remembered I was still on the tank as I jumped off.

"Any plans?" I asked Harold who looked like he just got an idea.

"Optic claw." He said, I didnt understand what he meant.

"Im going to fire at the tank, right after I fire use your claws and see if you can get damage." He said as I now understood his plan, I ran towards the tank as Harold fired, I ducked and then ran to the burnt spot and clawed it, I couldnt believe it worked. I then grabbed the guy in the tank out of throw him on the ground hard.

"Lets go!" I cheered as everyone ran up and followed.

* * *

**Ezekiel's pov.**

I was wondering around the base, it was huge and awesome, the others wheir impressed as well. "How did you get this?" I asked.

"I know someone who lost a base." She said as I was looking around.

"So we get to stay here?" Justin had asked, looking impressed.

"Yup, this is where we will train." Our leader told us.

"THIS IS AWESOME! WHOO HOO!" Owen cheered as most of us covered our ears.

"So what are we supose to do?" Justin asked, still covering his ears.

"I just need a few favors from you guys." She said, obviously needing something.

"We will do them." I said as we all nodded.

"Good."

* * *

**Cody's pov.**

We just entered the building and it was bigger then we thought. "Alright their are the two corridors, you guys remember the plan?" I asked the team as they all nodded.

"Whatever goes on in there, we will face it as a team, we will take the same damage, and we will not go home unless we are all going home." Trent said.

"Right." The rest of us said and we split into our groups and headed off. Me, Izzy, and Harold went to the left one.

"So what is new with you guys?" I asked as they turned to look at me.

"Well, I thought bullies how to bully as Duncan." Harold said as we looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked wondering why we need more Duncan's in the world.

"Doing it is the wrong thing, but the pay it just so good!" Harold said happily, must of been alot.

"What about you Izzy?" I asked Izzy, which probly wasnt good.

"Well, I had enough encounter with RCMP, we had a battle of wits, I easily won and I fled for awhile then hid in a box for three weeks, but then, someone, I dont know who, payed my debt so I got to go home, then a few days later you called asking to meet up." Izzy said, that was an Izzy story.

"How did the box hold when it rained?" Harold asked.

"Oh, I just hid in resturants." Izzy said as me and Harold exchanged worried looks.

"So what about you Cody? You must have gotten a girlfriend, huh?" Harold asked me as I sighed.

"Well, a few ladies put themselves out for me, but I rejected every single one of them." I said as Izzy and Harold didnt believe it.

"So the Codsteir refused girls?" Harold asked and I nodded.

"I didnt feel like they really liked me, they wanted to use me for being famous and shit." I said with a sigh.

"Well maybe one day you will find the girl." Harold said.

"Yeah, I hope." I said.

"Maybe we could find you a girl on eharmony." Izzy said, but I didnt want to take part in that lonely shit. "Like this one time, I tried it and-"

Izzy was cut off because I put my hand over her mouth and we all ducked. "Why are we ducking?" Izzy asked confused.

"Three cops in that room." I said as I got a plan. "Here is the plan, im going to teleport behind those two gaurds and knock their heads together, Harold you laser the third one." I said as Harold nodded. "Izzy you stay here and try not to be seen."

I did my plan as I poofed behind the two gaurds and made them head butt, the third guy was about to fire at me but then Harold fired at the gaurd. He and Izzy walked over and we all tri fived. "Harold lets see if we can find any data on these two guys." Me and Harold walked over to the two guys and checked, they had nothing, then we heard a gun fire, we turned to see Izzy about to get hit with a bullet, but it was to late to do anything. "Izzy!" I screamed as she turned to see the bullet, about to kill her.

* * *

**Their you go, chapter 5, now it is time for the questions, Is Izzy going to die? How are the other three doing? Are the people in jail ok? Who are Duncan and friends working for? Who and Ezekiel and friends working for? Find out on the long conclusion of Saving Private Mutie!**

**Ps: It will be long!**


	6. Saving Private Mutie Part 2

**

* * *

**

Previously on T-Men....

"Where are we going?" Duncan asked.

"Alaksa."

"Is it gonna be easy." Asked Trent.

"Nope." Cody said.

"What do you want?" Justin asked.

"I just need a few favors."

"Whatever goes on in there, we will face it as a team, we will take the same damage, and we will not go home unless we are all going home." Trent said.

"Right." We all said.

But then, I heard gunfire. "IZZY!"

And now the shocking conclusion of Saving Private Mutie.

* * *

**Cody's Pov.**

Me and Harold wheir shocked at what we saw. We couldnt believe it, it was to shocking. "Izzy?" I asked as I saw her standing there.

"Wow, did you see that bullet go through me! I felt a tickle but that was all!" Izzy cheered as we just saw the bullet go through her, she has powers to! Harold then lasered the guy, this time knocking him out.

"Lets continue." Harold said as we all nodded and headed to the next room.

* * *

**Mystery Pov.**

"It looks like someone has been here." A voice said, it was a man wearing red.

"It just makes it easier." A man with a cape said.

"Lets go and hurt them!" A female voice in a brown outfit.

"Lets get the info." Another girl said, she also wore a cape.

"We will easily win." Another female said, wearing a jacket.

All five of them entered the H.A.A.R.P. building.

* * *

**Trent's Pov.**

We all kept running down the corridor, it was long but we finnaly made our way to the end, but we saw about 10 gaurds in the room, Leshawna threw her little bombs and made a little boom. She knocked the gaurds out and walked into the room.

"Cody can you hear me?" I asked through a radio seeing if I can get through to him, it was on speaker so we could all talk and hear.

"Bad time dude." I got a familiar voice back, it was Cody.

"Why, you guy in a fight?" I said, worried.

"No, me and Harold just had a mini heart attack." Cody said giving his nervous laugh.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, alittle worried.

"Izzy got shot." Cody said as we all went silent.

"Is she ok?" We all asked, worried about our friend.

"Yup, luckily her mutant powers let her go through solid objects." Cody said as we all sighed in relief.

"Have you guys found anything yet? We are at a dead end and it is an escape pod room." I told Cody.

"Nope, we took the hard way," Cody said. "I see some gaurd coming up, talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya." I said as we all looked at each other.

"Now we wait." Gwen said as we all sat down, only thing we worried for was our friends.

"YOU ALL DIE NOW!" We heard a familiar voice scream as we turned to see.....

* * *

**Harold's Pov.**

We just got off the walkie talkies with Trent when we saw a few guards in the next room. "Alright here is the plan." The plan guys was saying, aka Cody, that dude was always full of ideas. "Izzy, you run accros the room and take hits, Harold you beam them all." Me and Izzy nodded and decided to follow the plan.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" Izzy screamed as she started running as gaurds shooted her, she laughed and I blasted the gaurds and they all fell to the ground.

"Alright good work guys, lets see what is in the next room." Cody said as me and Izzy followed him as he poofed infront of the next door.

* * *

**Noah's Pov.**

After we got here, the soliders called the M.R.D. and they are coming to get us, they said we wheir mutants, we didnt know at the time, but we all learned what it meant. The soldiers put us in prisons, we cant use the powers we got to break out, it was like jail.

"So we all know what powers we have?" Tyler asked us. Ever sense we got here, he took charge.

"Yup." We all said, some with smiles and excited ness, some like me, with my corny powers, I said mine with a sigh.

"Oh Noah, stop being so upset about your power, it is sorta cool." Katie said with a giggle.

"It's not funny." I said with a sigh.

"It is pretty funny." Geoff said.

"Guys, can we focus, we need to find a way out of here." Tyler said.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked. "Hope we say open sesamie and then a blue freak will open the door."

"We could try." Katie said with a laugh.

"Guys get serious!" Tyler said, he was an ok leader.

"Open sesamie." Geoff said, and right when he did, the door opened and a blue imp was standing their.

"The password, was chesse, but we will accept that." Izzy said walking in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bridgette asked.

"We came to play poker with Chris, what are you guys doing here?" Harold asked as we all sighed.

"Well we wheir attacked by guys with guns, why are you here?" I said, hoping Harold wouldnt give his smart ass comment.

"Here to rescue our former teammates, Bass, be lucky Harold is here." Izzy said as she pressed a button and the doors opened, letting us free.

Tyler jumped out and ran into the blue guy. "Sorry freak." Tyler said, being very rude.

"Hey, I take offence to that." The blue creature said, sounding alot like.....

"CODY?!!?!?!" Most of us said, except Geoff, who was looking at Bridgette's butt.

"Yup." Cody said, with a sigh.

"What happened to you?" Beth asked.

"I woke up like this." Cody said, looking down.

"Well, im taking charge now, here is the plan." Tyler said.

"Wait, im in charge." Cody said as Harold and Izzy nodded.

"I dont take orders from blue freaks." Tyler said as Cody looked hurt, even I felt bad for the guy.

"Yeah, listen to Frozone, not the fuff ball." Geoff said as everyone except me, Cody, Izzy, and Harold left.

"I saved their asses!" Cody said walking out by himself.

"That was pretty mean of them." Harold said as me and Izzy nodded.

"I would expected that from you Noah, no offence." Izzy said.

"Well one, I respect people who save my life, two, I dont kick people when they are down." I said as we all caught up with the others, Cody was alittle behind.

"Securtiy messure activate, Mutants broke free, secureing exits." A voice said, as the room infront of us turned into 3 door ways.

"Alright, Me, Lindsay, Beth, and DJ will go this way." Tyler said with Cody mocking him in the background. "Noah, Katie, Bridgette, and Geoff that way. And Harold, Izzy, and Puff the other way."

Cody teleported into his row first and walked alone, I followed my team and we awaited what is ahead of us.

* * *

**Mystery Pov.**

"Alright, you three take each of these doors, I have a certain way I need to go." The helmet dude said as all of his alies went the way they wheir ordered.

"What about you?" The guy in red said.

"I have my own plans." The helmet dude said as the red suited guy listened to orders.

* * *

**Izzy's Pov.**

We just rescued the others, me and Harold wheir walking together as Cody limpered from behind. "I feel bad, Cody did all that and got picked on." Harold said as I nodded.

"They are jerks, Cody should just ignore them." I said.

"Cody, do you wanna come up here and chat again?" Harold asked Cody who shook his head.

"I dont want to get wet and make you guys smell like wet dog, that's all im good for." Cody said, I felt bad for him, he so didnt deserve it.

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice as me and Harold looked.

"Courtney?" Harold asked. "It's good to see you again."

"To bad, this isnt going to be fun." Courtney said as she zapped Harold and he got shot back.

"What the?" Harold asked as I turned and looked as she fired at me. The blast went right through me and I just smiled.

"You messed with the wrong girl." I said.

* * *

**Tyler's Pov.**

We just left the prions after we got rescued, Cody was blue, it was hilarious. "Are we going to the right way Belle?" Lindsay asked Beth as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we are going the only way." Beth said.

"This way is kinda creppy." DJ said as we heard something walking towards us.

"What's up mates?" The voice said, it turned out to be Duncan.

"Duncan, good to see you." I said as I patted him on the back.

"Not for you." He said as I wondered, just then I got hit in the back with alot of heat and fell down.

"It is for me." Duncan said.

* * *

**Noah's Pov.**

We wheir walking for about 10 minutes and we got bored. "So, anything new guys?" Katie asked as I just shrugged.

"One month of boring school, it wasnt fun." I said as Katie smiled.

"Oh my gosh Noah, has anyone at your school asked about me?" Katie asked hyper as I just raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, cant say I heard a conversation about you." I said, lieing, the truth was people at my school thought I liked Katie, so they parinoid me about it, eventually I caved and I do like her, but she dosent like me.

"Oh." Katie said sad.

"What about me?" Geoff asked with a goofy smile.

"Lots." I said.

"Bitchin." Geoff said back.

After a minute or two more of walking we came across a table, their was someone sitting their shuffleing cards, it turned out to be Heather.

"Hello." Heather said just sitting there.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked, suprised as the rest of us.

"Reasons, anyone want to play a card game?" Heather asked as we gave her an odd look.

"Heather, come with us." Geoff said as he started moving.

"How about a quick game? How about slap jack?" Heather said as she through 4 jacks at us and they looked red.

"Get down!" I screamed as I grabbed Katie and threw on the ground with me, Bridgette used telekanisis to move the cards out of her's and Geoff's way.

"I dont want to hit a girl, so I guess I have to." Geoff said as he grew spykes in his hair and threw them at Heather, only one hitting.

"Hey!" She screamed as she through a glowing table at Geoff, blowing up infront of him.

"Geoff!"

* * *

**Trent's Pov.**

We turned around to see Eva charging at us, she hit Leshawna and she went crashing into the wall. "Hey!" I screamed as I jumped at her.

"Play nice!" Gwen said as I started clawing at her helmet.

"Get off!" Eva screamed as she threw me on the ground.

"Ow!" I screamed. "That wasnt nice."

"What do we do?" Gwen asked me.

"I dont know." Was the best I could come up with.

"Will we win?" Gwen asked worried.

"We will, I promise." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Cool." Gwen said as I started to lose alittle vission. "Are you ok?" Gwen asked me.

"I can barely breathe." I said as I moved my hand and I was feeling better. "Weird."

"What?"

"When I moved my hand I-

I was intercepted by Eva.

* * *

**Harold's Pov.**

Izzy charged straight at Courtney and they wheir in a fight, it was so hot.

"Why wont you get hurt?" Courtney asked as Izzy laughed.

"Cause im not like you, im soft." Izzy said as Courtney looked furious.

"Cant we just get along?" I asked as they glared at me.

"NO!" They both screamed at me.

"Ok, GOSH!" I said, very annoyed.

"What do you think about this Cody?" I turned and asked Cody, who wasnt there. "Hey where is Cody?" I asked and Courtney started laughing.

"You will never see him again." She said laughing.

"Where is he?!?" Me and Izzy screamed at her.

* * *

**Cody's Pov.**

I was watching Izzy and Courtney fight, it was hot, very. Then I turned and saw an opening in the area, I decided to enter and right when I went in the door closed.

"Anyone there?" I asked but I got no answer.

I continued walking for a few minutes when I saw what looked like a control room, then I saw a man operating it.

"Hello." I said as the man turned to me.

"Hello Cody." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A man who understands you." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Destroying this place." He said laughing.

"How?" I asked.

"By pressing self destruct." He said, but I remembered all of my friends wheir here.

"Dont!" I screamed as I charged at him and he threw me back. He then pressed the button and laughed as a timer went on the screen he was operating.

"Their is only 10 minutes to leave." He said as he disapeered.

I went back into reality and pressed a button on my communicator. "Anyone there, please respond, emergency." I said as I ran back to where Izzy and Harold wheir.

"I can hear you." I heard Trent say.

"I can to." Dj said.

"Me to, except this is a bad time." Noah said.

"Well you need to make time, this place got switched onto self destruct!" I screamed as their was a silence.

"What?!?!" They all screamed as I came to the wall and it was opening.

"Im dead serious, Trent get your team into the escape pods, everyone else, drop what you are doing and get there." I said.

"We'll try." Noah said as I walked in to see Courtney unconcious and Izzy and Harold.

"Cody where wheir you?" Harold asked me.

"No time, we gotta get out of here." I said picking up Courtney.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"This place has 10 minutes till explosion." I said as I started running down the hall way and they kept up, hoping everyone would make it.

* * *

**Noah's Pov.**

After I reseaved my message from Cody, Bridgette somehow knocked Heather out with her mind. "Geoff grab Heather, we are leaving." I said.

"But she is our enemy." Geoff said looking confused.

"This place is gonna blow, we cant just leave her to die." I said as the other's nodded and we headed down the hallway.

"How long do we have?" Katie asked me.

"About 8 or 7 minutes." I said catching my breathe, im not use to running.

"That's not much." Bridgette said.

"That's why we gotta hurry." I said.

* * *

**DJ's Pov.**

We wheir all up against Duncan and Tyler was out cold, I just got a message from Cody and we are all beat really bad. "You guys are a bunch of losers." Duncan said laughing and making fire.

"Duncan we have to get out of here." I said as Duncan laughed.

"Good luck with that." He said as he turned around to see Tyler standing there.

"Good luck waking up." Tyler said as he froze Duncan's neck, knocking him out. "So what did I miss?"

"This place is going to blow." I said picking up Duncan.

"Then let's go." Tyler said as we all ran after him.

* * *

**Trent's Pov.**

We just took down Eva and it wasnt easy, she got way stronger. "Cody, should we leave now or wait for you guys?" I asked him over the mic.

"Yes, we need as much of you guys left." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"We are going to wait." I said as we saw Noah, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, and I think Heather running down the hallway.

"Look's like you had company to." Noah said, looking at Eva.

"Yup." I said.

"3 minutes till self destruct." An announcer said as we all looked at the two tunnels, wondering when our friends would show up.

* * *

**Tyler's Pov.**

We wheir running down a corridor as we finnaly made it to the end. "Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked as everyone was watching me.

"Nope." Trent said as they all nodded.

"But this place is going to blow." I said.

"Not without Cody's group." Noah said.

Just then their group came down the hallway. "Finnaly." Gwen said.

"Let's get out of here." Noah said as we all cheered.

"I have a place for these guys back at the institute." Trent said as we put the group of four in the escape pod.

Just then a guy with a bucket on his head came up. "Not so fast he said." He said as we all looked at each other.

* * *

**Cody's Pov.**

"What do you want?" I asked, I didnt like this guy.

"I am here for my employess." He said.

"Well you arent getitng them." Trent said.

"Fine, then I will kill you all." He said, and I wasnt prepared to let that happen.

I leaped as him tackling him. "LEAVE NOW!" I screamed as they all looked at me confused. "Get out of here!" I screamed as they all entered the escape pod.

"Cody come on." Harold said.

"No." I said. "Im making sure this guy doesnt live."

"But-

"Just go!" I screamed as the escape pod closed and took off.

"YOU DIE NOW!" I screamed as I lept at him again.

* * *

**Harold's Pov.**

We all looked out the window and watched the H.A.A.R.P. base, we wanted to see Cody's escape. Then the base blew up, with no signs of Cody escaping.

"I cant believe it." Trent said.

"He is gone." I said.

"This cant be happening." Tyler said.

"No way." Izzy said.

"He cant be dead." Noah said.

"It is impossible." Katie said.

But eventually, we accepted the fact our friend Cody, was dead.

* * *

**Noah's Pov. 2 weeks later.**

We wheir all standing outside the Xavier insitiute, in the garden, remembering a close friend.

"Cody was a good man, he was brave, and loved all of his friends." Trent said giving a speech. "He made sure we all lived, sacrificing himself to do so. He will be missed, and he is in a better place."

Everyone clapped as we burried the coffin, with no body inside, just memories.

We all got up and stood over the burying, all of us sad, we knew it would be up to us to avenge Cody, somehow, someway.

"We will face many challenges." I said. "But we will never give up, we will save human kind, we will never stop fighting, we will fight with Cody always in our heart and we will never forget him.

"We are." I began to say.

"THE T-MEN!" We all cheered.

* * *

**And their you go, the ending to the H.A.A.R.P. Saga, It had a sad ending and I know some of you will be sad that Cody is dead, but he will always be rememebered. I cant wait to begin on the Cobra saga and it will be just as good and longer, and im ready to type the rest of this and im going to do it! Even if no one is reading this.**


	7. TBHOEM

**

* * *

**

Gonard is back and better then ever! This is a whole new season! I hope you enjoy! And again, Cody fans, im sorry! He is my favorite to.

**GoardwiththeTDF message- Dear loving readers of T-men, im sad to say I started my freshmen school year, and I have a killer amount of homework everyday (Today is the new record) so do not expect an update, I quit something I loved doing for this story, I only have time for this story, so keep reading, and I promise ill write my ass off on weekends.**

* * *

**Mystery Pov. 1 week after funeral.**

"So what are we doing?" A man with a blue suit asked.

"We are here to begin our domination." A lady said.

"What do you want us to do?" A girl in a metal suit asked.

"Steal that ring!"

* * *

**Tyler's Pov.**

"In breaking news, a ring was stolen from the national history museum." The tv said, I was watching the news with Noah and Harold, we woke up early and are eating coco puffs.

"Why would people steal a ring?" I asked.

"Beats me, would really confuses me is that their was only an earthquake in that area." Harold said.

"T-men, report to the war room for briefing." Xavier told us in telepathy.

After awhile everyone woke up and the thirteen of us are in the war room.

"What's up professer?" Geoff asked.

"We have a problem, four mutants used their powers to steal a ring." Xavier said.

"Yeah we just saw that on the news." Noah said.

"Wait, I thought you said only us, Cody, and Magneto and his team have powers, who else is there?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, and those four are locked up here." I said.

"Yes, I am going to get on that right away. Also I sensed another attack going on right now, you have your mission." The professer said. "Also, Bridgette I want you to stay here, I need your help."

* * *

**Geoff's Pov.**

"Good luck Geoff." Bridgette told me as I nodded.

"We will be back soon." I said.

"Please come back." She said worried.

"I promise I will." I told her, I felt bad, she is probebly worried what happened to Cody would happen to me.

"Alright." She said leaving, we all got in the T-jet and Noah and Harold got to fly, it was so unfair.

"Where are we even going?" Tyler asked.

"California." Noah said.

"What are we gonna do." I asked.

"Ill look at the briefing now, Tyler, watch CNN and see if anything happens." Trent said as Tyler turned on his tv and headphones.

"So what is the briefing?" I asked.

"We have to steal a ring." Noah said.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Cause things could go really bad if we dont." Noah said.

"Like what?" Izzy asked again.

"I have no idea!"

"Why not?"

"IM NOT PLAYING 20 QUESTIONS IZZY!" Noah screamed.

"Fine." Izzy said.

"We are here." Harold said.

We landed infront of the museum, it was night, the jet was really slow, but it seemed like nothing had happened yet.

"Lets go!" Izzy cheered.

We all walked into the museum, it was huge. "Split up." Harold said as we went in groups of 3.

* * *

**Trent's Pov.**

Me, Gwen, Leshawna, and Harold wheir walking around for like awhile and we entered a room. "I wish they had maps on the entrance." Harold said as I nodded.

"It would be a hell lot easier, where are we anyway?" I asked.

"I think we are in the plane room." Gwen said.

"Wow, I remember this scene from Transformers 2, this plane was one of the old guys." Harold point out, then the planes mysteriously started falling.

* * *

**DJ's Pov.**

Me, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth all got in a group and are exploring the museum. "So we are looking for a ring?" Tyler asked.

"Yup," Beth said.

"I wonder why it is so important?" I asked.

"Maybe they need to put it on me to make it prettier," Lindsay said.

"You cant get any prettier." Tyler said as Lindsay awwed.

"WE'VE GOT T-MEN!" Someone screamed.

* * *

**Noah's Pov.**

We split up and are in the space station room, I left with Katie, Izzy, and Geoff, it is like babysitting Izzy and Geoff. "I bet you cant do it." Izzy said.

"I can so climb that wall within 30 seconds." Geoff said.

"Prove it!"

"I will!"

"FOCUS!" I screamed.

"Calm down Noah." Katie said and I sighed.

"We dont want these walls coming down, the professer said we need to leave here like it was except with the ring." I said.

"Do you always gotta follow the rules?" Geoff asked.

"I just dont wanna get in trouble."

"These walls wont fall down, I promise." Izzy said, then the wall came falling down with a scream of rage.

* * *

**Gwen's Pov.**

We couldnt believe who was trying to kill us, it was..........Sadie! "Sadie please stop." Harold said as he was trapped under a plane and we couldnt help him.

"Not until we get the ring!" Sadie said as she made another earthquake.

"Their goes leaving the place the same way we found it." Trent said.

"Wolverine, get Cyclops out." Leshawna said.

"Can do." Trent said as his claws popped out.

"We will hold her off." I said as Leshawna threw some bombs at Sadie.

Sadie made a wall that blocked the bombs.

"Darn it!" Leshawna said as I was trying to think of a plan, I turned to see Trent running back with Harold in arms.

"I have a plan but it is risky." Leshawna said as we turned to her. "Cyclops, can you make your beams push someone but not hurt them?"

"Yeah, why?" Harold asked.

"I Was thinking you could blast Rogue and have the beam take her to Sadie and touch her." Leshawna said as Wolverine shook his head like a little kid.

"No way! To risky." Trent said.

"Ill do it, I promise I wont get hurt." I said as Trent sighed.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong I wont know what to do, we already lost Cody....."

"I will come back." I said.

"Lets do this."

* * *

**Beth's Pov.**

"Stop Elfred!" Lindsay said. "You are going to mess up my hair!"

"Orders are orders!" He screamed as he kept firing green spit at us.

"Dude come on, we are friends." Tyler said.

"Wheir." He said.

He spit at DJ, hitting his metal.

"Not cool dude!" DJ screamed, Ezekiel then shot and hit Lindsay's hair.

"NO!" Lindsay screamed.

"That's it!" Tyler screamed freezing Ezekiel. "That's from the T-men."

* * *

**Izzy's Pov.**

"NOT THE WALLS!" Noah screamed.

"Sorry." Owen said, he then charged at Geoff making him nail the wall, going out.

"SPYKE!" Katie screamed.

"Dont you mean Geoff?" Owen asked confused.

"We got nicknames." I said.

"I want one!"

"Sorry, you have to be in club."

"NO!" Owen screamed as he charged and almost got me but I fazed.

"Did Owen even get powers?" Noah asked.

"Im stronger, and have a bigger appetite."

"It can get bigger?" Noah asked.

"ENOUGH!" Katie yelled, she made a tornado that sended Owen in the air, he landed hard, I think knocking him out.

"Id say grab Owen, but no one has super strength." I said. "Noah grab Geoff."

"Why me?"

"Cause your the man."

* * *

**Mystery Pov.**

"I have the ring." A hot tan guy said in a blue outfit.

"Good." A blue lady said.

"HEY JUSTIN!" Harold screamed shooting Justin knocking him out, and dropping the ring.

* * *

**Harold's Pov.**

We all ran up to see Justin handing a blue lady a ring, I shot him down and we lost the ring. "GRAB THE RING YOU IDIOT!" The blue lady screamed at Justin who moved at intense speed.

"Found it." He said as the blue lady was gone. "Mystique?"

"Wolverine, retreave the ring!" Leshawna yelled as Trent jumped at Justin growling.

Sadly, Justin got out of there in time.

"To slow pussy cat." Justin laughed.

"Guys!" I heard as we turned to see Tyler and his team run up.

"Tyler, we found Justin and Sadie." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, we found Ezekiel." He said as DJ came over holding a frozen Ezekiel.

"Alittle to far, dont you think?"

"Maybe."

"What did you guys do?" Justin asked.

"Ummmmmmmm froze him." Lindsay said.

I quickly shot Justin knocking him out, Trent picked up the ring and walked over to us. "We won." He said with a smile.

"There you guys are!" We heard a familiar voice...............IT WAS CODY!

"CODY!" We all screamed as we ran over and hugged him.

"Where have you been dude?" Tyler asked.

"There you guys are." Noah said as his group ran up.

"Hey guys." Cody said.

"C-Cody, your alive?" Noah asked.

"Yup."

"CODY!" Izzy and Katie cheered as they ran to join the rest of us.

"Dude, what happened to Geoff." Trent asked.

"Owen happened." Noah said.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yeah he is fi-", Noah was gonna finish but turned to Ezekiel, "What did I miss?"

"Alot."

"Hey guys, can I see the ring?" Cody asked.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Cause, I know what they do, and I need to check which one it is."

"Nah, ill hold onto it." Trent said.

"So, that's how it is." Cody said, he then kicked Trent in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"DUDE!" Tyler yelled.

Cody grabbed the ring and turned into a blue lady. "Good try, but you can beat the Brother Hood." The blue lady said.

I fired my laser out of random and nailed her. "Whoops." I smiled.

We grabbed the ring and I saw Katie talking to Izzy and Gwen.

* * *

**Noah's Pov.**

We all entered the ship with the ring and took off. "So, looks like we got more enemy, huh?" I said as most of us sighed. It really hurt some of us to see Cody, it was to soon, and he is still........gone, I knew their wheir going to be more challenges, mutant battles, and learning the secret of the rings, but I know, we will figure it all out, and return to our normal lives once more.

* * *

**Their you go, sorry it was oh so long, school crap, highschool is hard, be prepared, anyway QUESTION TIME! What is the secret of the rings? How many rings are there? Will Geoff and Trent wake up? And when I use shift will I ever stop shifting the first 2 letters? Find out next time on...................T-MEN!**


	8. The Rise of Cobra Not related to GIJoe

**Hey guys, sorry I didnt write on the weekend, I was extremely busy, also im sad cuz TDL was cancelled, I worked hard on makin it, and Ninjanerd erased it, so all my time goes to T-men now, wish me luck.**

**Episode 6, The Rise of Cobra, No not Gi-Joe related.**

* * *

**No one's Pov.**

"You wheir weak when I found you." A man said.

"What is your will my master." A man in a mask said.

"I need you to retreve a ring to Apocalypse."

* * *

**Tyler's Pov.**

We wheir all playing pool in the hang out room, it had been a few days since we claimed the ring. "Do you guys think the professer knows what the ring does?" Trent asked.

"Probly." I said.

"Then why wont he tell us." Trent wondered.

"Maybe we arent ready to know yet," Harold said. "In Transformers two it was proved that humans werent ready for knowledge."

"Yup." Noah said.

* * *

**Duncan's Pov.**

We have been locked in this small room for days, it was so boring, atleast I was with Courtney, sadly Eva and Heather ruined the moments. "When will we get let out?" Heather asked.

"Probly never." Courtney said.

"We helped Magneto get his info, what more can he get?" I said, then we heard a voice, the door opened but their was a shadow.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Come with me," The man said. We went with him, id rather do what he wants instead of staying locked up.

He walked over to a container with a ring in it, "Heather, destroy it." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Heather asked.

"That dosent matter, just do it or I will lock you all back in the cage," He said.

"Heather just do it." I said as she blew up the glass, the man grabbed the ring and the alarms went off.

"CHEESE IT!" He yelled as he ran and we followed him.

* * *

**Noah's Pov.**

The alarms repeatedly went off and we wondered what was going on. "Ok, Harold, Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette, and Tyler gaurd exits, the rest of you are with me." Trent said as we all went in our path.

"Where are we going?" Geoff asked.

"We are going to the subasment." Trent said.

We went into an elevator but it just stopped moving. "What is going on?" Katie asked worried.

"We are trapped."

* * *

**Izzy's Pov.**

I went infront of a side door as I saw Courtney run up. "How did you get out?" I asked.

"None of your buisness." She said as she fired a beam at me.

"Ill beat you again." I told her.

"This time you dont have back up, Harold isnt here." Courtney said.

"Im more then enough to take you Courtney." I said.

"Not if I do this." She fired a beam at me, I tried to let it go through me but it didnt work, I couldnt move, she just walked back into the mansion, and I was stuck.

* * *

**Bridgette's Pov.**

I was standing infront of the back door and Eva ran up. "Eva, how did you get out?" I asked.

"I little birdy let me out." She said.

"You going back?" I asked.

"HELL NO!" She yelled and charged at me, I tried to stop her with my psychic but her helmet wouldnt let me, next thing I knew was down and I could barly breathe.

* * *

**Gwen's Pov.**

I was standing near the large window, just incase as Heather came up. "Well if it isnt weird goth girl." Heather said.

"If it isnt Satin's child her to destory the world for her father." I said as she got angry.

"I wont let you live Gwen." She said as I was determined.

"Trust me, you wont win." I said as she threw purple cards at me, they blew up but I dodged most of them.

"Haha!" Heather cheered as I got back up.

"I wont let you win Heather." I said. "I refuse to let you win."

I charged at her but she kicked me and I flew back, she then threw a glowing desk at me, I was to late, and it blew up.

"Gah!" I screamed as Heather laughed.

"You T-men are good together, but you suck seperatly." She laughed as she walked back into the main hallway.

* * *

**Tyler's Pov.**

I was gaurding the escape pods, as I saw Duncan coming. "Duncan, get back downstairs." I said as he laughed.

"No way, I like being free, plus I missed my fire." He said, he threw a huge thing of fire at me, I launched my ice back and we collided.

"You cant win Tyler, surrender." He said as I sturggled.

"I.......wont............lose!" I screamed.

"Looks like Lindsay is going to keep being trapped in that elevator." He said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"That's right, the big group is trapped in the elevator." He said as he was walking towards me, and winning.

"I WILL WIN AND FREE THEM!" I screamed. "You never should of ditched us and joined the Acolytes."

He walked up and burnt me right in eye, I screamed in pain and laughed as I fell unconcious, all I could hear him say was one last thing. "Beware of the fallen."

* * *

**Harold's Pov.**

I was at the main door and right when I got there I saw a guy with a mask on. "Who are you?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"Im a ninja, but that is not important." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked over.

"I am taking this ring to my master." He told me.

"Can I have it?"

"Hell no."

"Can I see it." He then put the ring in my face and yanked it back.

"There, you saw it."

"That is not what I meant!" I screamed I fired an optic beam but he dodged.

"Oh you a makin me so mad." He said, he pulled out two awesome looking swords, they would be awesomer if he wasnt going to kill me with them.

"DIE HAROLD!" He screamed.

"How do you know my name?" I asked as he lunged his sword at me, I jumped back and saw two swords hanging on the wall, it was convineant, I grabbed them and fought back. Our sword fight was like a star wars battle, except swords instead of lightsabers.

"Who are you working for?" I asked.

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS TRAITOR!" He screamed, what did I do, I wondered.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed, he then went behind a box, I fired my optic beam at the box and it slammed the wall, I went over to the box to see his body, but it wasnt there, I then turned around and I coudlnt breathe.

* * *

**Duncan's Pov.**

We all met up outside waiting for the masked guy.

"I wonder where he is." Courtney said.

"No clue." Eva said.

"What do you think he wants with us?" Heather asked.

"No clue, but I say we get out of here." I said, everyone else nodded but right when we turned around we wheir absorbed in to something.

I woke up alittle later, everyone else was waking up to, I saw a man on a chair, he was in the shadows, and the masked guy was next to him.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Good question, but you guys work with me now." The man said.

"And why is that?" Heather asked.

"Because, you guys know you will." We all looked around.

"I have a job for you guys, and you to Cobra."

* * *

**Tyler's Pov.**

I woke up and everyone was sitting in chairs, I rubbed my eye, it still hurt. "What did I miss?" I asked.

"You missed a new villian." I heard Bridgette say, they all sounded sad, I walked over to see Harold unconcious.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"We dont know." The professer said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR LITTLE HAROLD! Now before we need to go over the what will happen next time, I need to apologize for why I havent updated, Im in highschool now and have a shit load of homework, I have to study alot, I would of updated last weekend but I was extremely busy, I was also very busy with the one before that, also my uncle is dieing of old timers, he forgot how to swallow :(, now it is time for the next time, Is Harold going to be ok? Who is the guy in the shadow? Who is Cobra? Will Tyler ever wake up first? What are the rings going to do? Find out on the next time on.......**

**T-MEN!**


	9. Auther's Note :

**

* * *

**

**Attention all loyal fans of T-men, I apologize for this message but T-men is post poned dude a hand injury, my apologize but once my hand is better I will write again, and again, sorry. :(**

* * *


End file.
